


Strip Tease et Cowboy

by iBowtieCrew



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: Inspirée du strip tease auquel Laurent Macabiès a eu le droit dans les coulisses, le dernier jour du LPJ et l'obsession soudaine de Yann pour Martin déguisé en cowboy.Attention : Smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

C'était une boutade qu'il avait lancé il y a plusieurs années à son ami et collègue. "Le jour où Le Petit Journal s'arrêtera, je te paye un strip-teaseur." Ce jour-là était arrivé et voir un homme déguisé en policier se trémousser contre Laurent Macabiès le faisait bien rire. Il s'était amusé à filmer un bout et à l'envoyer à son amant : "Je veux la même chose". Il savait que sa petite taquinerie le ferait rire.

Une fois le tournage de l'émission fini, Yann se dépêcha de rentrer. Martin était arrivé de son dernier reportage le matin-même et était rentrer se reposer au lieu de venir à la rédaction. En poussant la porte de leur appartement, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à son Martin, habillé comme un cowboy. Le journaliste arborait une veste à frange ainsi qu'un pantalon dans le même genre. Son torse, devenu bien défini grâce au cours de boxe, était nu. Un sourire amusé au lèvres, le plus jeune mit le lasso qu'il tenait dans sa main autour de la taille de son amoureux et le fit s'assoir sur une chaise.

 

«Tu m'as dis que tu voulais un strip-tease, non ?»

 

Martin déposa son chapeau sur les cheveux de son aîné avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux. Yann eût envie de rire devant le petit numéro de son amant mais l'envie lui passa dès qu'il vit les longs et fins doigts du journaliste faire glisser son pantalon avant de le laisser s'écraser sur le parquet. L'aîné mordait sa lèvre inférieur en laissant ses yeux se balader le long du corps si parfait de son amant. Bordel, qu'il était beau. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

Martin s'assit sur les genoux du plus vieux et commença à onduler son bassin, provoquant des frissons dans leurs deux corps. Yann ne pût résister à la proximité de la peau dorée et déposa ses lèvres sur une des veines bleuté qui ressortait le long du cou de son amant. Les bras enroulés autour de la taille de son amant, Yann mordillait la peau tendre et velouté. Le bassin du plus jeune ondulait contre le sien et les sensations qu'il ressentait lui faisait perdre la tête. Martin arrêta soudainement ses mouvements et un sourire coquin apparu sur ses lèvres quand ses orbes brunes se posèrent sur le visage interloqué du plus vieux.

 

«Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je veux te sentir en moi.»

 

Un frisson d'anticipation parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Yann. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de son amant avec force, ce baiser était chargé de désirs et de frustration d'avoir été séparé pendant de si longues semaines. Il aurait le temps pour les baisers tendre et amoureux plus tard. Les vêtements de Yann finirent par rejoindre ceux de Martin sur le parquet et rapidement, ils ne firent plus qu'un. L'appartement fût bien vite empli des sons les plus sensuels qui soient. Le frottement de leur peau teinté de sueur, les gémissements et mots d'amour qu'ils s'échangeait à chaque coup de rein. Bientôt, le plaisir ultime les frappa et ils s'abandonnèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, satisfait et heureux de s'être enfin retrouvé.


End file.
